


The Princess and the Shota Cock

by 5mart_1di0t, Banksie94



Series: Collaboration Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Worship, F/M, Fictional Kingdom, Hung Shota, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic, Royalty, medieval times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/pseuds/5mart_1di0t, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: A Princess finds the cock of her dreams attached to the cutest boy ever
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Collaboration Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847254
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	The Princess and the Shota Cock

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> this story was an idea by 5mart_1di0t and was built upon by me
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> we hope you enjoy

Once upon a time there was a small kingdom ruled by King Terricus, who ruled as a gentle ruler beloved by all in his kingdom, sadly his Queen many years ago after blessing the King with his Beautiful daughter Jesmond who was said to be the definition of beauty and courted by many within and without the kingdom , the current queen was Heleanor after the king fell in love with her poise and beauty making her stepmother to Jesmond. 

The Kingdom and its Royal Family were beloved by many, but this story isn’t about the Kingdom or even the King himself as this story is about the day that changed the lives of the Royal Family. 

It started with a boy in love with the Princess Jesmond, though we was a knight in good standing with the King, he did not have it in him to confess his love to the Princess so in his great wisdom got his squire Frideric to deliver his feelings in the form of a letter to the Princess in his stead as the boy was only 7 years old and is not a challenger for the Princess. 

Frideric’s Perspective 

“Now my squire I want you to deliver this letter to the Princess and no one else, you got that no one but the Princess, if you fail I shall not be happy” I gulped as I toke hold of the letter from my Knight, I nodded at him as he spoke again “good now go “ I basically ran towards the castle, at this time of the day it wasn’t that busy but it took me a while to get past the crowds, as I approached the entrance I walked towards one of the ladies I knew worked near the Princess “excuse me Liza” I bowed as I spoke, as I lifted my head I could see her smile. 

“hello little Frideric, what can I do for you” I smiled back that the women “my Knight requires me to deliver this to the Princess, would you happen to know where she is” she thought for a second “i believe she is in her room Frideric” “thank you Liza” after that I ran towards the south tower where the Princesses room is housed. 

I walked up the tower making sure to not get in the way of the servants doing their duties, no one really paid attention to me as I passed, I got to the top of the tower where the Princess lived and knocked on the door to be given entrance but heard no reply. 

I pushed open the door and as it closed behind me was when I saw the most beautiful women, I have ever saw in my life, she was in the middle of changing her clothes, I knew I could be in a lot of trouble by seeing her like this but seeing her large perky breasts they looked bigger then pumpkins but so soft that I could be lost in them, as my eyes drifted down her body I saw her slim waist that gave way to her large child bearing hips and ass as big if not bigger than her breasts, by this point I was a drooling mess as my pants tightened which had never happened before but as I was getting worried the Princess saw me and my world stopped in that instant. 

Jesmond’s Perspective 

Today sucked so much, I spent half the day dealing with love letters and suitors wanting nothing more than to calm me as arm candy, it disgusted me that they thought objectifying was the way to woo me and what was worse was when they sent someone else to do it for them. 

It was so god damn frustrating, but I promised my Father and Heleanor that I would at the very least listen to them but as today showed them I was getting to the end of my rope. 

I was thinking about this as I changed into my evening dress when I saw a little boy in the corner of my eye, while embraced I knew he would be sent by some body and was just a massager so I turned around to send him away as I finished changing when I saw his bulge. 

Damn that was impressive and considering he was only like 6 maybe 7 so he wasn’t even finished growing let, I saw it twitch and throb within the confines of his pants, I wanted nothing more than rip those pants but I had to handle this situation carefully. 

I summoned as much fake anger I could before I spoke “what are you doing here boy and why would you sully your Princesses eyes with that sight” I could tell he was about to crumble “I'm so sorry princess I only came to give you this letter, I don’t know what's happening to me, I'm so sorry please have mercy I’m sorry” he start to cry hard after speaking, it made my heart melt I couldn’t even pretend to be angry at such a cute boy plus that cock is making me wet just seeing it. 

I had the boy sit on my bed as I relaxed onto of it, he was still crying and muttering sorry over and over again, it was kinda cute but at this moment my mind was focused on that monster between his legs with it being right next to me I finally saw it at its true size, it must have been 18 inches in length with a girth of 5 inches at least, it made both of my mouths water just looking at it. 

“don’t little man your Princess will take care of you” my hand started to stroke that monster causing the little boy to moan my name which only helped to push to do more to him. 

“w..w...whats wrong w...w....with me p..princess” I pretended to think as my hand only tightened around his cock as it speed up, I was basically processed by this point, my pussy was dripping with need as my hand kept trying to get more out of this boy. 

“let your Princess handle it ok boy” I could hear him moan like an angel as my hands caressed his shaft and balls, my body needed to see if this boy was the stud I have been waiting for or a waste of time like the others, the boy started to jerk his hips like he was thrusting into my hand, I could see the desperation on his face, I leaned towards the boys ear and whispered “cum for your Princess” that was what blew him over the edge, one long sweet moan as his cock erupted spewing cum all over the place. 

I was shocked by this display of Virility as his cum ascended onto the ceiling of my room before falling back down onto me, as he spray cum all over the ceiling and me I was too shocked to do anything, this was my wet dream all wrapped together into this little boy. 

It took him about 2 minutes to stop cumming, he looked exhausted but I didn’t care as I scooped some of his cum from my tits and licked it up, the taste was better than anything I have ever had, it exploded my tastebuds it was so thick I couldn’t help but scoop up all of the cum off my tits, I was getting addicted to his boys baby batter and I wanted more.....I needed more. 

“P...Princess what's wrong with me” I smirked at the boy; I was going to take him for my own but I had to play it so he will never leave either “i cannot believe you did that, young man I know you're sick but to cum over your Princess you could be kicked out of the kingdom for that” I hated pretending to be anger at such a cute boy, the look of shock on his made me lick my lips as the desires increased within me. 

“please no Princess, I don’t want to leave or die” I could see tears well up in his eyes, I placed my hand on my chin to pretend to think, “well, if you agree to be my personal servant I will help you” he was sniffling as he wiped his eyes “yes Princess, anything for you”. 

“good, what is your name boy and what was your job” he tried to compose himself as he spoke “my....my name is Frideric, I'm a squire to a knight that sent me to give you a love letter”, a lonely squire which means no one can stop me from taking him, I quickly got off the bed and went to my door to call for my assistant as she knocked I told her through the door “tell everyone not to disturb me for the rest of the day meaning no one near my door got it” “yes miss” “and I want you to find the knight who has a squire with the name Frideric and tell him that I’m taking his squire under my service and that if he ever sends me a letter again there will be a punishment” “yes miss” “good now leave” “yes miss” I then heard her leave with haste. 

I turned back to little Frideric with a predatory smile on my lips, a walked towards him with a sway to my hips “now my little Frideric, no one is to know what we do together ok” he nodded his head while staring at my curvaceous body causing his cock to reharden in an instant, the cute boy was so memorized by my body he didn’t realize it happened. 

As I stood in front of him, I could tell he was looking right at my dripping wet pussy but that was for later, right now I want that jaw breaker in my mouth so I could taste that beautiful cock of his, I dropped in front of him with my hands caressing his thighs making him shiver at my touch. 

“I'm going to make you all better ok” he could only absentmindedly nod his head as my tongue licked his fuck stick from the balls to the tip, l savored the taste of this young throbbing cock that was in front of me, this thing was slowly taking control of my mind I was following my instincts by this point. 

I started to stroke his cock with my hands as I licked my way back down to his extremely large balls, I don’t even thick they are balls but are cum factories in disguise, I could almost hear the cum churning in them as I licked and lightly sucked them making the boy moan, the musk that this boy was giving off was making my mind foggy with how potent it was, it smelt like pure masculinity. 

I was losing myself while I sucked his cum factories, the smell and favors he was giving off was melting my mind slowly, I must have looked cock drunk by this point and I didn’t give a damn as I stopped sucking those beautiful globes of his, I stared at them for a second before giving them both a big wet kiss. 

I started to lick and suck my way up his thick cock, my tongue was tracing his large veins as I made my way up, my hands went down to caress his balls as my lips made love to his shaft, it was like this boy was made for me, I kept hearing his cute moans as I pleasure my new man. 

I don’t know what he was becoming to me but I knew my body was becoming addicted to his Princess breaker, I wanted nothing more than worship this prefect cock, as I finally made my way to the cock head I could hear him breath in sharply, “are you liking this boy” he nodded fast and with no hesitation “good but this is only the beginning” I started making out with his cock head and I mean really making out with It, I didn’t even need to pretend it was prince charming, this cock head was my prince and I was making sure it knew that. 

My tongue was licking and caressing his slit and crown like a rare sweet, I was savoring the taste that had coated my tongue by this point, I was showing his young boy what a cock hungry slut was and I could stop myself, I was so engrossed with his cock that I nearly missed him screaming out “something is is cominggggggg Princessssss” I felt his balls tense as his cock lengthened, I knew what this meant I quickly placed this cock into my mouth as he unloaded liters of cum right into my mouth. 

My hands were massaging his balls to encourage the cum as much as possible, his cock was like a geyser unleashing his cum right onto my tongue, I moaned with his cock in my mouth as his cum overwhelmed my brain as the hot thick cum coated my throat as one of my hands crept down to my pussy, just one touch made my pussy cum hard from the pleasure of servicing the perfect cock. 

He just kept coming over and over again, my hand was pumping in and out of my pussy as orgasm after orgasm blasted my brain with pleasure for longer than I could count at this point, by the time he finished my stomach was bigger and my body was made of jelly as my brain didn’t even exist at the point. 

I could hear Frideric panting above me as I took his cock out while I swallowed that thick cum of his, I was truly addicted to this boy by this point, but I had to remain in control so I went back onto my knees and wrapped that cock of his in my tits, he was somehow still hard leaking cum I was in awe with this boy, I didn’t even think he was human at this point but I wanted more of it. 

I licked his cock head clean as my tits stroked his mammoth cock, I heard that cute moan again it lit a fire in my womb, at this moment I knew if I didn’t have his cum in my cunt by the end of the day I would go insane. 

I started to tease the boys cock head with my tongue as my large tits engulfed his cock but even then, at least half of it was still uncovered as I gave my all to pleasure this god-like god that was now dominating my very thoughts. 

“do you want to cum my little Frideric” I heard him moan as my sweet voice reached his ears “yes Princess” I could already tell that training this boy will be really easy, I just have to ‘cure’ him then he will be mine forever as my little fuck toy, I could feel my pussy moisten at the thought of him being my toy. 

I could hold back any longer, forced his cock into my throat as I sped up my titjob, I wanted more of his cum and I wanted it fast, I could hear his moans echo in my room that cute boy wasn’t going to last that long with his Princess sucking his cock hard while my fuck udders squeezed his shaft, within a minute I was teasing him to cum “come Frideric cum of your Princess” I could see he was trying to hold back so I went back to sucking his fat cock head as my tongue probed his slit “Fuck, its happening PRINCESSSSSSS” I felt the fat load travel up his shaft as it started to flood my mouth again. 

I loved the taste of his cum by this point, I had an evil idea pop into my head so I moved my hand down to his fat swollen balls and gave them a mild squeeze causing his moans to rise in pitch as more cum was pumped into my eager mouth, I was drowning in his cum and I loved every second, I kept lightly squeezing his nuts until he stopped cumming. 

I held as much of it in my mouth and tapped his leg to get him to look at me as he refocused his eyes on my I opened my mouth showing him all of the cum I had in my mouth before closing it and visibly/audibly swallowing it all done into my already swollen stomach, as I opened my mouth I could see his eyes bulge at the sight of his pure Princess making a show of drinking his cum. 

He looked absolutely exhausted by this point up his cock was going to finish anytime soon as my little show made that monster hard and throbbing within seconds, my virgin pussy was dripping with the need of having that cock within it, his 7 year old boy has managed to outlast and outdo anyone who has tried to bed me, he has past every test given and I knew this stud was going to be taking my virgin pussy for a ride. 

I slowly started to sit up showing the boy my dripping cunt and my cum covered body I could see his focus set on the one place his hadn’t been in yet. 

I smiled at the boy “what are you thinking Frideric” he blushed as he replied “I....I...I’m thinking about your P...pussy” I smiled at his honesty, I leaned down so my lips were right next to his ear “same here stud, I want your beast to ravage my little virgin pussy until you flood my womb” I could tell he was flustered at this but it only made his cock even thicker. 

I pushed him down onto the bed as I climbed onto with my pussy lining up with his fat cockhead, I knew this was going to split my in two but I didn’t care I needed this Princess breaker in me. 

“ar...are you...you sure p..princess” I smiled at the sweet little boy trying to win my heart over even though he had long since conquered it and my body. 

I looked into his eyes as I descended down onto his cock, my answer was going to be fucking him hard for as long as I could move, it was hard at the start even though my pussy was soaked by this point, it was still wasn’t used to something so big and beautiful going into it. 

I pushed myself past the pain as my lips parted letting the cock into my body, my womb was basically begging at this point for his cock to spear right through it. 

As I slowly inserted his monster into my tight little cunt, I lost my footing and slipped, all 18 inches of that monster went straight to my cunt, past my cervix and hit the back of my womb rearranging my insides to accommodate the fuck stick. 

I silently scream as my head was thrown backwards from the sudden insertion, all of the pain and pleasure from it overwhelmed my brain to the point I orgasmed all over the boy squirting hard as my body trembled from my dreams coming true. 

I had 18inches of a monster in my pussy, I looked down to see a visible bulge where his cock is, I looked at him and saw he was straining as the pressure and tightness of my pussy wrapped around his cock. 

I didn’t more of a couple of minutes as we both got used to the feelings being sent to are brains, as I the pain vanished leaving only the pleasure, I couldn’t help but rock my hips back and forth as his cock stirred my womb, my pussy was reshaping itself to be prefect for his cock, as I heard him pant I knew he was ready “ready my little stud” “y...yes Pr...Princess”, I lifted my hips up before slamming down again making us both moan at the sensation. 

“m..more p..p..please” I heard the little anglic voice ring out, if I wasn’t distracted by his cock my heart would have melted but at the moment my world view was narrowed to a focus on my pussy and his Princess breaker, I lifted up again and slammed right back down again, I kept repeating this harder and faster as I slowly lost control of my body, my moans become more and more whorish as I let fucked this year old body. 

I was in my own little world as I fucked the stud below me, I didn’t want to stop for a second, while I fucking riding his cock like a whore I felt his hands caress their way up my body making me shiver but they didn’t stop until they got to my large bouncing tits, he cupped them digging his fingers into as they started to kneed them like a dough and by the gods it made me hornier as he treated me like a common whore. 

He caressed my tits hard like he owned them, he was treating me like I was nothing and I was enjoying every second of it, I was working a steady pace until I felt his mouth attach to my nipples, it sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my brain, I swear this boy knew how to play with my body like a toy, he was roughly playing with my other tit pulling and pinching my nipple as his mouth sucked and bite of my other tit. 

I just kept thrusting up and down on his fuck stick but as I felt my physical limit being reached I knew he wasn’t even close at this moment I had to hold on so we could finish together but as his hand caressed its way to my pussy I knew he would destroy any chance of that happening. 

The boy found my clit and all it took was him to thumb it once before my body explode in pleasure, every cell in my body erupted as pleasure coursed throughout my body my eyes rolled back as my head throw itself back, I had no control at this point as the little stud pushed me backwards until fell onto my back. 

He was still attached to my tit when he started to thrust into me, like an animal without any rest it was rough but still somehow hit every single one of my pleasure spots sending fireworks into my body, I was constantly cumming by this point, moaning like his personnal slut “YESSSS MORE PLEASE MORE FUCK MEEEEEEEEE” I was screaming as my mind was being overwhelmed, somehow this little boy was making me his bitch. 

I felt his cock thicken, I knew he was about to cum into my unprotected fertile womb but as my legs locked him into place I knew that I wanted every bit of his cum to be in my womb, that’s when I heard my the boy scream out “PRINCESSSSSS I’M CUMMMMINGGGG” my eyes shot open as I felt his cum travel up his shaft to be deposited right into my hungry womb “YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS” I moaned as I felt so completely filled within a second, this load made the last ones seem like nothing as my womb was filled beyond its limit with his cum leaking out of my pussy. 

He just kept thrusting into my pussy as he came, he started to slow down as the minutes passed with load after load being released into my pussy. 

Eventually I blacked out from the pleasure of being breed by this young stud, as I lost consciousness, I felt him thrust on last time before he collapsed into my tits blacking out as well, my last thought as I drifted off was how happy and filled I was I wrapped the body in my arms just before it went black. 

3 hours later 

I didn’t know how long I was out, but my guess was at least 3 hours by the amount of light in my room as I regained movement I felt my boy still holding onto me while he slept, I didn’t want to wake him so I rolled him off before getting up with jelly legs, I gave him a kiss on the forehead before writing him a note telling him to stay in bed until I come back. 

I got a dress on and went to find my father and Heleanor to discuss with them about future suitors, as I walked around the castle I felt Frederic's cum coating my body as well as my womb, I eventually find them in the throne room, I did the proper method of approaching the King and Queen, as I approached my father spoke “Ahhh my little Jesmond has emerged from her room” I smiled a me sweet father “yes father I have spent the time pondering the suitor situation I currently find myself in” my father looked intrigued while Heleanor just smiled back. 

“what is the conclusion my Princess has come upon” I bowed my head to my Father as a show of respect “If my King and Queen were to allow it, I would prefer to cancel all suitor meetings as all have been substandard and would be a detriment to the kingdom as well as my happiness” I could see my Father think for a bit but Heleanor spoke up first “you have my blessing Jesmond, I only wish for you to be happy” I smiled and nodded towards her “Thank you Mother” his made her even happier, I wanted to make sure she stayed on my side on this, “I agree as long as you take lessons to be the next ruler and promise an heir” my hands instinctively went to my stomach as I believe I might already be with child. 

I smiled at my Father “i agree to your terms my King” I curtseyed “i would also request my dinner to be served in my room if that is alright” “yes but I will also send up some reading I want you to read” I smiled knowing I got my way without needing to fight for it “Thank you Father....Mother” I bowed before exiting the room. 

I was on my way back to my room thinking of all the sex I was going to have with my little toy. 

4 months later 

Over the course of the last few months I have fucking sucking and downright whorish with Frederic, anytime and anywhere I wanted we have been fucking, generally like rabbits whether it was in the stable in the middle of the day, while I studied (got him could at pleasuring my pussy with this mouth), in the hall ways of the castle even in the forest near the town, I fucked that boy more times than I thought possible. 

But a problem was starting to pop into my mind over the last week as he grew in height over the course of the months and I didn’t like that, I knew it was natural and considering I was feeding him better food then he was used too, it was kinda expected but I wanted him to remain my cute little fuck toy. 

I had to think of a way to keep him short but maybe let his dick grow instead, I don’t know but I had to figure out something before he becomes too large, it was today when I realized that Heleanor knows magic, while I didn’t want to talk to her about this I knew she had a spell book that she kept in her study so new plan steal the book and find the right spell to keep him cute. 

Heleanor’s Perspective 

It was late at night when my alarm spell went off waking me up from my slumber, I was of course pissed off for two reason, one some FUCKING woke me up two someone was trying to STEAL from me, as I rushed towards my study my anger disappeared and turned into curiosity when I saw Jesmond rush out of my study with my spell book, I followed her she has been acting differently ever since she asked to stop the suitors, hell she's even started to accept me as her new mother which made this even weirder. 

Questions kept popping into my head like was she being nice to me to get to my spell book, what did she need it for, I saw it was the physical change spell book so what would see need it for, she was gorgeous, I would spend years casting spells and still not be as beautiful as her. 

I kept following her making sure that she doesn’t notice me as we approached her bedroom, she ducked into it closing the door behind her I quietly open the door just enough to see and hear everything, I saw him I knew she got a man servant but the boy in her room was at least 7 years old seems to be developing a little muscle but is hung like a horse, I found myself staring at his fat cock while my pussy was becoming wet imagining that thing reshaping my pussy after hours of fucking. 

I knew she hadn’t cast a spell yet as I would have felt it, so this meant that boy was naturally well endowed, he was a natural stud I swear to god he was made to make women like me horny and ready to breed. 

He spoke up as I was lost in my mind “what is going to do Jesmond” I saw her smile at the familiar tone the boy took with her “It's going to make you prefect forever my little man” I could feel the love radiate between them and there was defiantly an undertone of lust , “ahh found the spell Frederic, it's going to keep you the same small stud that you are for as long as we live, don’t you want to please your Princess forever” I saw him smile as he nodded yes “good now stay still. 

Considering she was an amateur she did alright, the spell went off with no problems and though I do suspect she had lust full thoughts on her mind as his manhood increased in size mildly which made me hornier for that little boy, I’m only 26 so I should have that little boy more than then her, a evil smile came upon my face I knew exactly how to punish my naughty step daughter, I'm going to take her little boy toy for myself. 

I could already see the plan form in my mind or at least until I thought about that fat cock pounding into my pussy, I could already tell he could go for hours by how she must be training him. 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests


End file.
